Oh, the Drama
by PhiladelphianVampire
Summary: The story of Lilly and James' Hogwarts years. R&R. Don't ask...couldn't come up with a title. lol
1. Six friends

Lilly sighed in frustration, turning to the side to examine her figure better in the mirror. Eleanor rolled her eyes with a smirk. "You look fine..." And she did. But Eleanor said it most because they'd been locked up in their Gryffindor dorm for almost an hour now, getting ready for a weekend trip to hogsmeade. She was almost positive the boys were waiting down in the common room. "You don't think these jeans are too tight?" "James would love that, wouldn't he? He probably shrunk them while you were looking." James was Lilly's boyfriend and had been since first year. Six years later and they were still going strong. Lilly laughed, shaking her head. "I wouldn't put it past him." "Come on..." Eleanor got up, pulling her away from the mirror. "If they are too tight, your sweater will cover your bum anyway. So it doesn't make a difference. They're going to leave with out us!" Lilly sighed and allowed herself to be pulled down into the common room. The four boys were waiting by the portrait hole and were the last left in the common room. They were already in their winter jackets, scarves, and hats. James Potter, the second tallest with messy black hair and round glasses, threw his arms up. "Finally!" He shouted. "Oh, shove it, James." Eleanor glared at him. "Just because we make it a point to look presentable when we go out...when's the last time your ran a comb through that nest?" "Oh, haha..." James helped Lilly into her coat and handed her her Gryffindor scarf. Remus smiled, holding up Eleanor's jacket for her to slip into. She turned about once it was on and pecked him softly on his lips. Remus Lupin was a bit shorter than James. He was tired-looking and pale, but always cheerful and pleasant. Sirius Black was the tallest. He was pale, with dark hair and eyes. His large figure was anything but lanky. He was toned and extremely handsome. And he knew it. He was the biggest flirt and the biggest trouble-maker of them all. Well, close behind in the trouble making department was definately James. And the fourth boy was shortest and rather pudgy. Peter Pettigrew. He began following the others around in third year and they just couldn't shake him. So, he became part of the gang, even gaining a nickname. The four boys all had nicknames that they only used amongst themselves and the two girls. Peter was Wormtail, Sirius was Padfoot, James was Prongs, and Remus was Moony. "Well...let's go already." Sirius suggested, shoving past the portrait of the Fat Lady. The six others followed him out. The journeyed down the seven flights to the Entrance hall, checked their names with Filch, and set off across the Hogwarts grounds. The venture to Hogsmeade was slow considering the inches of snow on the ground. Even the lake had nearly frozen over. The Giant Squid slapped it's tenticles against slabs of ice, breaking them apart. James and Lilly walked a bit behind the rest, talking and giggling amongst themselves. Eleanor, her arm tight around Remus's waist, quietly took in the scenery. She'd always loved the snow. Sirius looked back at James and Lilly before turning to Elanor and Remus who walked beside him. "I really need to find myself a girlfriend." He sighed, looking around as if one was going to walk up on demand. "I hear Severus is interested." Eleanor joked, smirking. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, staring at her with a look of upmost revulsion. "Excuse me, Miss Rigby?" "You heard me, Mr. Black." She smiled innocently as Remus looked down, attempting to stifle a laugh. Sirius bent down to gather a ball of snow in his hands. Eleanor shreiked, letting go of Remus and taking off across the grounds. Sirius chased after her, pelting her in the back with snowball after snowball. "Remus! Help!" She slipped and fell, laughing wildly. Remus ran after Sirius, throwing snowballs left and right. None of them hit him. Remus was a poor aim. Sirius tackled over Eleanor and began tickling her. "Take it back!" He laughed, entertained as she squirmed and kicked her legs out, giggling furiously. "I...I ta-" But she couldn't say it. She could barely breathe. "I TAKE IT...BACK!" And he stopped. She just layed there, sprawled on her back, trying to catch her breath. Her exposed belly was red from the force of his hands and the cold of the snow beneath her. Remus laughed, offering a hand to each of them to pull them up. Once she was on her feet, Eleanor dusted the snow from her clothes and shoved Sirius onto his butt. Remus took her around the waist and led her back to the path, grinning. Sirius followed close behind. When they reached James and Lilly, the two were cracking up. "Your clothes are soaked!" Lilly pointed out. "No, really? As if I couldn't feel that. I'm freezing." She glared at Sirius who was also soaked, but she didn't care. "Well...let's hurry up then so we can get you inside somewhere and warm you up, eh?" Remus unbuttoned his jacket and took it off, placing it around her shoulders. "No, Remus...I'm fine. Really...you'll get sick. You're sick all the time already-" "No, look...better me than you." He smiled and she had no choice but to give in. He wrapped his arms around her, leading her toward the gates to Hogsmeade. Once inside the village, they all huddled into a group. "Meet at the Three Broomsticks for drinks in two hours?" James suggested. They all nodded in agreement and set off on their own. 


	2. Hogsmeade

Eleanor pulled Remus down the main road. They passed James and Lilly as they walked into Zonko's joke shop and Sirius as he entered the Three Broomsticks and Peter as he entered Gladrag's wizardwears. Remus ran behind her, her hand tight in his. When he realized they were passing the last shops of the village, he stopped and yanked her back. She turned to look at him, confused. "Where are you going?" Remus asked, trying to catch his breath. She grinned. "The Shrieking Shack!" He stared at her, shocked. His mind quickly searched for an excuse to stay away from it. Seeing that building once a month was enough for him. "Come on!" She attempted to pull him toward it, but he wouldn't budge. "I hear it's the most haunted house in all of Britain. I've never seen it..." "I..." He began, his mouth open slightly, his eyes seemingly desperate. "Well, it's nothing special. You're not missing out on anything." She just looked at him, an mixture of disbelief and disappointment on her face. "But..." "But nothing! I've been there a million times...and not a damn thing happened! It's not worth it. Don't worry about it." So shocked at his behaviour, she didn't really know what she was doing. Moments later, she found herself inside Honeyduke's behind Remus as he examined the walls with a fake interest. "Want anything?" He asked, not looking at her. She bit her lip. A few things looked interesting, but she found herself too angry to accept anything from him. "No, thanks...I'm fine." As he turned to look at her, she looked away, pretending to be studying the high wall of sweets before them. "Why not?" She looked him in the eye, hers were noticably confused and hurt. He sighed. "What is your problem?" He asked with false annoyance. She studied his face a moment. Something was wrong. Something was bugging her. "Why won't you go?" "I told y-" "No, Remus..." She turned to face him. "Because never in the three years that we've been together have you ever denied me anything for such a stupid reason. You would've let me find out for myself that it was stupid." He sighed, knowing she was right. He looked down and scratched nervously at the back of his head. "I think you're hiding something from me, Remus." You have no idea, he thought. He reluctantly raised his eyes to meet hers. Maybe she did... "Like what?" She seemed to think about it for a moment, her face screwed up in thought. Finally, the lines faded and her skin was smoothe as a porcelain doll's. Her eyes widened knowingly. "I think you're afraid." He gave an inward sigh of relief. She had no idea. "You can tell me, you know..." She urged. He nodded, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue. "Alright, then...I'm terrified." She gave a hint of a smile. "What happened there that made you afraid?" He paused, thinking a moment to come up with a good story. It had to be really good. Something to keep her away from the Shack forever. He pulled up his sleeve, revealing claw marks on his forearm. They were old, but the pink scars constrasted with his pale skin and made them easily noticable. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "James, Sirius, and I went inside. Nell...there are dangerous things there. Restless, evil demons. I'm terrified that they'll hurt you. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt." His hand reached up to cup her cheek. "I love you." That definately wasn't part of the story. And that wasn't how he was planning on telling her, but he was glad it came out like that. It sounded terrifically genuine. Not that it wasn't....it was the only true thing he'd said in the past few minutes. She attempted to smile through her sympathetic and horrified expression. He almost exploded. She was even beautiful when her face was screwed up in confusion of emotions. He smiled and leaned forward, kissing her lips gently. She returned the kiss and was reluctant to open her eyes after he'd pulled away. When she did, she grinned. "I'll have a bag of Bertie Bott's." 


	3. The Three Broomsticks

Sirius pushed open the door to the three Broomsticks and hurried inside, rubbing his arms to ward off the cold. The snow from his shoulders and hair melted in the warm, smoke-tinted air. He grinned, walking up to the bar. Rosmerta met him there, wiping a glass dry with a white cloth. "What can I bring ya, lad?" she asked sweetly. "the regular, my sweet lady." He gave his most charming smile. "Where're the other troublemakers?" She asked, a brow raised. "They'll be here in a bit. Walking around with their girlfriends for a while first." His smile faded slightly at these words. She seemed to sense this and leaned against the counter across from him. "Still having trouble with the ladies, Sirius?" He looked up, as if offended. "Me? Trouble with women? Not in a million years." Rosmerta rolled her eyes, motioning with her head to a girl sitting across the bar at a back table. "She's alone too." She smiled with a shrug. "Just thought you might like to know. Be back with your drinks." He barely noticed her leave. His eyes were locked on the girl rosmerta had talked about. She sat slouched in her chair, a book opened on the table before her. Her hair fell about her shoulders in waves of blonde and strawberry. Her face was pale and beautifully pointed. She wore jeans and a baggy sweater. But there was something about her. He knew her from somewhere. But where? Rosmerta returned, placing the drinks in front of him. He smiled, placed his money on the counter and carried the two butterbeers over to the girl. He just had to talk to her. "Hello there." He sat across from her, placing a butterbeer before her. He sipped his own. Her eyes lifted from the pages of her book but her expression didn't change. They met his and she attempted a smile. It was obvious that she was a bit confused. "That's for you... "He offered, motioning toward the glass of butterbeer before her. She sat a little straighter and looked it over. "Thanks." "No problem." He sat forward, folding his arms on the edge of the table. "So, hi...I'm Sirius. Sirius Black." He held out his hand to her. "I know who you are." She looked a bit disappointed that he felt the need to introduce himself. She shook his hand. "Ally Hudson. I'm in Gryffindor too." "I knew you looked familiar!" He grinned. "You're a year below us?" She nodded. "And you're on the team." "Chaser." She forced a smile. "Yes....exactly! I've seen you play...you're excellent." She blushed and quickly went to take a sip of the butterbeer. The warm liquid seemed to calm her a bit. She sighed. "Thanks." "Oh, of course. You're great with a broom....very talented. Excellent maneuvers." She nodded in thanks after every compliment. "And you're incredibly beautiful." This caught her by surprise. Her cheeks went pinker than before. This made him smile. Great, she thought. He's toying with me. She looked down, mumbling a thank you. He just watched her. She was incredible. Every reaction she made had him even more attracted to her. Hopefully she hadn't heard some of the rumours going around about him being a 'player'. He noticed something different about her. "Your eyes..." He pointed at her, then quickly folded his arms again as he remembered his mother's warnings -'It's not nice to point.' She suddenly looked worried and worked furiously to cover them over with her bangs. "I was born like that." She mumbled. "They're absolutely gorgeous." She looked up at him. His smile seemed completely genuine. She slowly smiled. "Really?" "Yes, really! I love them!" Her smile broke into a grin. "Thanks...your's are too." Realizing how dumb the comment must have been after Sirius chuckled, she turned deep scarlet. "I-I meant that I...I like your eyes too." She stared at the table so hard that she feared she might burn a hole into it. "Well...thank you. Drink up, Ally." He took his own glass and finished off half in one gulp. She slowly sipped it. Butterbeer was never a favourite of hers...but how could she say no? Here was this gorgeous boy, who she'd had a crush on since her first year, coming up and telling her how beautiful she was. Maybe he was drunk? He was labelled to be a player...but some stories she'd heard made it sound like it wasn't his fault at all. He always got dumped and a new girl was always waiting to take the previous girl's place. Many of her friends had dated him and said what a wonderful guy he is and that he was simply...too wonderful. Was she finally getting her chance? She met eyes with him and they both grinned. Oh, definately. 


	4. The Announcement

After storming Zonko's and buying a bottle of champagne at Malkin's, James pulled Lilly toward the Three Broomsticks. She laughed, following behind him. James was so excited that he looked like he'd break out in giggles right there. This was the night when they'd tell everyone. "You think they'll be happy?" He asked, looking back at her as he walked. "Of course! Who're you making best man?" "It's a surprise." He grinned slyly. "Oh, yeah yeah..." They reached the bar and pushed open the door, walking inside. Sirius, Eleanor, and Remus waved them over. On the way over to the table, James held up the champagne bottle with a smile. His friends cheered. There was another girl sitting at the table that James recognized immediatey. "Ally! Hey..." "Hello, James..." She said quietly. "Rosmerta! Mind if we snag a few glasses?" James left, walking over to the bar. "What's the bottle for?" Eleanor asked, leaning over Remus to see Lilly at the end of the table. "James picked it up." She shrugged. "Says it's 'right for the occasion'." Eleanor sat back, wondering what on Earth the occasion could be. As James came back, he poured everyone a glass of bubbly and sat down next to Lilly. He raised his glass and everyone did the same. He took a moment to think about what he would say, then he looked at Lilly with a loving smile. "To our engagement." James and Lilly sipped their glasses but everyone else's remained lifted. They stared in shock at the couple at the end of the table. James and Lilly's smiles faded and their glasses lowered to the table slowly. "Your....what?" Sirius finally asked. "We're getting married. This summer." James tried to smile. As if something had suddenly dawned on them, one by one they all began to smile. Eleanor laughed. "Well....knew it would've happened sooner or later! I'll drink to that! To James and Lilly!" she shouted. Everyone raised their glasses and downed their drinks. When the empty glasses hit the table, they all applauded and cheered. James and Lilly were beaming again. "And to Sirius..." James added, pausing to share a look with his friend, "My best man." Sirius just smiled, pleased. He raised his glass to that, but placed it down again seeing as he had nothing left to drink. "And Eleanor..." Lilly spit out, grinning. "My maid of honour?" "Whoo!" Eleanor jumped up, applauding them. Everyone laughed. She ran over and hugged Lilly tight. Grabbing the bottle, Eleanor walked around the table filling everyone's glasses to the rim. When she set it down, she noticed that it was still completely full. "Good idea, James..." She laughed. "This'll keep us going for a while." Eleanor sat down again and leaned over to give Remus a kiss on the corner of his mouth. They heard the door open and Peter came in. everyone's smiled suddenly faded. They'd forgotten about Peter. He walked over to the table, all smiles. James quickly poured him a glass and handed it to him. "Lilly and I are getting married." He said quickly. Peter looked surprised, but ultimately pleased. "Oh! Oh..that's wonderful! May you live long and happy lives together!" He downed his glass to the cheers of his friends and joined them at the table. 


	5. So In Love

Yawning and stretching out her arms, Eleanor opened her eyes and pulled open the curtains on the side of her bed. The rbight sun poured over her, stinging her eyes. She shoved her face into her pillow and groaned. Her head was throbbing. Stupid alcohol, she thought. Someone stood over her, shadowing the sun. She looked up to see Lilly, who was smiling sweetly. She held out what looked like bubble gum. "Here...it'll make you feel better." Eleanor pushed herself into a sitting position and took the thing with a smile, putting it in her mouth and chewing on it. "Come on...you should get washed up. We'll miss breakfast." Lilly pulled Eleanor to her feet and helped her to the bathroom. A little while later, the girls were on their way down into the common room, Eleanor's head feeling much better. James and Sirius were waiting by the portrait hole for them. "How's your head?" James smiled. "Fine." Eleanor smiled. "Where's Remus?" "Here." Lilly and Eleanor turned as Remus came up behind them, looking paler and more tired than ever. He had dark circles under his eyes and he walked slightly hunched. When he reached Eleanor, she put one arm around his waist to support him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You look horrible. Did you sleep?" He smiled, looking down at her. "Obviously not enough." A little worried, she frowned. "Maybe you should go back to bed." He shook his head with a laugh. "I'l be fine. I'm hungry." "Well...I'll bring you back something. Really, I think you should try to get some sleep...you don't look too well. Maybe you're getting sick. I told you you should've kept your coat yesterday. Go...go lay down. I'll bring you back something." He sighed and looked at Sirius and James. They motioned toward the stairs with smirks. He let go of Eleanor and turned, walking up to the boy's dorm. The rest of them continued down to the Great Hall. Sirius took a seat next to Ally who was reading her book again. "Hey, Ally." He smiled. She looked up and grinned. "Hello, Sirius. Try the hashbrowns...they're amazing this morning." Eleanor grabbed a napkin and piled eggs, sausage, bacon, biscuits, hashbrowns, and doughnuts. She grabbed two glasses of pumpkin juice and smiled, making her way back up to the Gryffindor dorms. She entered after recieving hungry glances fromt he Fat Lady. Making her way up to the boy's dorm, she knocked lightly with the toe of her shoe. A moment later, the door opened wide and she smirked, walking past Remus and intot he room. He closed the door and walked over to his bed, sitting down. She sat down across from him and laid the napkin down between them. Then she handed him a glass. "Help yourself." She smiled, meeting his eyes. He was looking at her. "You're too good to me." He laid down on his side and reached for a piece of bacon. "Just repaying all the good you do for me, Remus." She sat Indian style, tucking her skirt in between her legs. She bit into a piece of sausage. They ate in silence for a while until they were both stuffed. He wrapped up the remaining food and placed it on the bedside table. After finishing off his drink, he placed that on the table too. Eleanore placed hers on the floor beside the bed. He motioned for her to lay down next to him, so she climbed into the bed, laying on her side facing him. She snuggled up to his chest and he draped his arm over her waist, running his fingers along her back. "I'm so happy for Lilly and James." She spoke, her voice muffled a bit by his sweater. "Yeah..." He said with a sigh. "Did you mean what you said yesterday? At Honeyduke's..." She closed her eyes as his hand stopped on the small of her back. "That I love you?" She nodded against his chest. She heard him laugh quietly. "Yes, I did mean it, Nell." She grinned. "Good. Because...I love you too." "Oh, do you?" She laughed, lifting herself up on her elbow to look down at him. He moved closer to her, laying down on his back. She ran a finger over his lips. "You don't believe me." He shrugged and shook his head jokingly. "No...I think...I think you may have to prove it." She laughed a little and lowered her head, kissing him gently. 


	6. Dinner

After breakfast, Ally joined the others in walking back to the common room. They collapsed in armchairs in front of the fire, full from all of the food. "How cool is that though? We haven't had a Yule Ball since first year." Lilly noted. "Yeah, I know. I wonder who I'm going to ask..." James said thoughtfully, stroking his chin. Lilly laughed and slapped at him fromt he next chair over. He cracked up. Sirius was quiet however, thinking of the best way to ask Ally. He knew she'd say yes. He could tell she liked him. But still....there was still that boyish fear. Maybe he should just get it over with....or maybe he should make it romantic. Being romantic so soon would probably scare her away. Or...maybe she is that type. "Sirius?" Sirius was brought back to the real world as James chucked a chair pillow at his head. He looked around. Lilly and Ally laughed. "You okay?" James asked, laughing. "Yeah...I was just thinking of the right way to ask Ally to go with me to the Yule Ball." Then he realized....she was sitting next to him. "And that definately wasn't it." James and Lilly cracked up. Ally turned scarlet again and looked at the floor. She could feel Sirius's eyes on her and it was nice to know that he was as nervous as she was. "Well....will you go to the Yule Ball with me, then?" He smiled. On the outside, there was no hint of nervousness or embarassment. On the inside, he was melting. She laughed a little and looked up. He loved when she blushed. Matched beautifully with the pinkish highlights in her hair. "I would love to!" She pushed her hair over her shoulder and tried to compose herself. "Awww!" Leaked from Lilly and she quickly covered her mouth, giggling. James stared at her like she was insane. "Giggling should be made illegal." Sirius laughed. "I don't mind it too much." "Oi, mate!" James called across the room as another 7th year Gryffindor boy headed upstairs to the boys' dorm. The boy turned, confused. He walked over to James. "I wouldn't go up there for a little while." James continued. "They found some kind of creature and sent some houseelves up to catch it. They said not to come down until the elves said it was okay. And...well...I haven't seen them yet." The boy nodded, his eyes widening like a lightbulb lighting in his mind. "Thanks." He said before running back out of the portrait hole. James grinned. "Merlin knows what's going on up there....wouldn't want the poor kid walking in on it though." James laughed and the rest joined in. It was dinnertime before Eleanor appeared at the table, taking a seat between Lilly and Ally, across from the guys. Sirius cocked a brow. "So...how was your day?" He smirked. James placed a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. Eleanor just smiled. "My day was excellent, thank you." She forked some mashed potatos into her mouth. "No wonder he's not at dinner. He was already tired and you had to go and completely wear him out..." James commented, looking down. Lilly spit pumpkin juice onto her plate, trying not to laugh. Eleanor laughed a little and rolled her eyes. "He wasn't complaining." She mumbled. "That's it! I've heard enough!" Sirius put his hands up. Then he took two carrot sticks and placed them in each ear. Everyone cracked up. 


	7. Remus is Sick

It was the next weekend and Lilly was running around the girls' dorm frantically, trying to find her moneybag. Eleanor opened her trunk and pulled it out of a side pocket. She held it up and waited for Lilly to look at her and notice. "Nell, why aren't you-" She noticed the bag. "-helping?" She laughed a little and took it from her, trying it to her belt. "Thanks." "No problem." Eleanor turned tail and walked down to the common room. Lilly came running behind. When they made it to the common room, James, Sirius, Peter, and ally were sitting by the fire. Only Ally was dressed and ready for Hogsmeade. "Why aren't you guys dressed?" Lilly asked them, confused. "We're staying to keep Remus company. He's getting worse." James said, looking grave. Eleanor's stomach fell. "Getting worse? That doesn't sound good." Sirius stood, walking over and taking her by the shoulders. "Look, he'll be fine. But he said that he didn't want you there. He wants you to go to Hogsmeade...have fun with the girls." "How do you expect me to-" She began. But she knew it was no good. She sighed, looking extremely worried. "Fine." Sirius forced a smile and kissed her cheek. Eleanor walked for the portrait hole. Ally stood, kissing Sirius gently and following Eleanor. Lilly waved goodbye to James and left. Eleanor didn't speak until she was inside Hogsmeade. "Up for tea?" She asked, looking around at Madam Puddifoot's. "Sure." Lilly said. "Sounds good." Ally agreed. They entered the small cafe and grabed an open table near the front window. It felt good to get out of the cold. She sighed and smiled up at Madam Puddifoot as she reached their table. She was a short, pudgy woman (slightly resembling Pettigrew) with a knobby black bun on the back of her head. "What can I get you, Ladies?" She asked them, pen poised to her notepad, a kind smile on her lips. "I'll have some tea with milk and four sugars, please." Eleanor said, looking down at the table cloth of lace and bows. "And I'll have some coffe...lots of milk and sugar." Ally said. "Coffee, please. Black." Lilly smiled. Madam Puddifoot nodded and walked off. They sat in silence for a little while before Lilly spoke. "Don't worry, Nell. He'll be fine." Eleanor sighed, smiling. "I know. I'm just wondering why he didn't want me there..." "Maybe he didn't want you to catch it." Ally offered. Eleanor shrugged. "Maybe." "Well...I think when we leave....we should go and buy dresses for the Yule Ball." Lilly suggested with a smile. "Oh, yeah! I forgot about that..." Ally piped up, grinning. "I'm so excited!" Eleanor laughed. "You think he'll be better by next weekend? Is it worth the money for the dress?" "He'll be better...even if he's not, I know he wouldn't miss it." Lilly grinned, winking. Their drinks came moments later and they sat there, enjoying the warm feeling the hot liquid spread through their bodies. "I can't believe all of this is happening..." Ally began, staring out of the window over Lilly's shoulder. "I mean...I've had a crush on Sirius since my first year. And here I am...with two new excellent friends-" Lilly and Eleanor smiled. "-and a great boyfriend. It hought Quidditch was going to be all I had all my Hogwarts carreer." "Aww. We're glad to have met you too!" Eleanor said, placing an arm around her shoulders in a friendly hug. They finished off their drinks and hurried off to Gladrag's Wizardwears. It took them almost two hours to choose the right dresses, bags, shoes, and gloves. They had their things properly packaged in retangle boxes and carried them out under their arms. Once in the middle of the street, they looked around. "It's getting late. The sun should be going down in a half hour. We should probably head back." Lilly suggested, looking up at the sky. "Wait!" Ally called, turning to look down that led out of Hogsmeade, away from Hogwarts. "I wanna check out the Shrieking Shack." "I don' think that's such a good idea, guys..." Eleanor put in. "Remus said that he went in there with James and Sirius once and got attacked. He's got nasty scars from it." "Oh, it was probably a stray dog or something. Besides...that was years ago. Come on!" Lilly took off behind Ally down the road. Eleanor took a deep breath, debating what to do. She sighed and took off after the two. 


	8. The Shrieking Shack

Once they reached the top of the hill, they stopped and took a moment to catch their breath. The house loomed above them, eerie and abandoned. It's windows were missing, some boarded. The wood was rotted and it looked like it was about to fall over. "Looks dreadful." Ally stated. "Let's get closer." She grinned and ran ahead, laying her dress box on the stone wall. Lilly laid hers down as well and followed Ally up the flagstone path to the front door. Eleanor reluctantly set her box down and followed behind them. "Alohomora!" She heard Lilly shout when she reached the door where Lilly and ally were standing. The door unlocked and slowly creaked inward. All three of them just stood there, staring inside. Ally was first to enter. Eleanor went behind her. Her curiosity finally got the best of her, though the fear was still present in her mind. Eleanor held up her wand. "Lumos." the tip of her wand exploded in light, illuminating the dusty old foyer in which they stood. Lilly closed the door behind them. Eleanor jumped at the sound then shot Lilly a threatening glance. "Shh." "Sorry." Lilly whispered back. "Let's go upstairs." Ally suggested, motioning toward the dusty, unstable looking staircase off to the side of the foyer. "You first, Nell. You've got the light." "Here! Take it!" She tried to hand it to Ally but before she could, they were surrounded by the echoing sound of a man screaming. All three of them gasped and jumped, their eyes widening to try and see what was there. The sound had come from upstairs. "What in the name of Merlin was that?" Ally croaked. Lilly pushed Eleanor toward the stairs. "Let's go." They started up the stairs, Eleanor in the lead, her wand out in front of her. Other than their breathing, they heard a hoarse sort of gasping sound. Like someone was fighting not to choke or throw up or something. Eleanor took another step and peered through the railing of the landing above her. Through an open door across the hall, she saw a man sprawled on his hands and knees. He was sweating and attempting to dig his nails into the floorboards. His head was hung, his dirty blonde cheek-length hair hanging toward the floor. A wave of moonlight came through the window, splashing over his huddled figure. Suddenly, he flew back on his heels, his face twisted in pain. He let out a scream and Eleanor gasped. "Remus!" She took off up the stairs, turning the corner and running to the room. Swinging open the door, she gasped. Remus was gone. In his place, wearing his shredded clothes, was a huge, snarling werewolf. It's yellow eyes looked at her for a second, taking her in. Then he lifted his head and howled. Eleanor stepped backward. "What is it?" Lilly and Ally kept repeating. They didn't dare come up the stairs. The werewolf grew silent before bounding toward the door. Eleanor's heart jumped and she backed up, her butt hitting the railing. The top half of her flipped over the railing and her legs followed. She howled in pain as she fell to the floor, a loud crack echoing through the house as her arm hit the stair rail on the way down. Lilly and Ally came screaming down the stairs. They pulled Eleanor to her feet and toward the door. Lilly ripped the door open as she heard the werewolf barreling down the stairs. They ran out and down the flagstone path. The werewolf almost came out of the door after them, but before he reached it, a great black dog tackled him from somewhere inside and the door slammed shut. A moment later, the door opened and James ran out, slamming it behind him. He had a small scratch across his cheek and his hair more of a mess than usual. The girls stared at him in disbelief. "James!" Lilly shrieked. "what the hell was-" "Look," James demanded as he reached them, looking them all in the eye. "Promise me you won't say anything! Every full moon...Pomfrey brings him here to transform to get him away from the other students!" James looked furious at them. "If anyone finds out, he'll be kicked out of school! He worked so hard and agreed to so many rules to be able to come and get a proper wizarding education! Please don't mess it up for him!" James walked up to Eleanor, who was clutching her broken arm to her chest. He conjured up a splint and tied it around her neck to cradle her arm. "Eleanor...go straight to Pomfrey. She knows about it already. I've got to go help Sirius..." He turned his back on them and ran back into the house. The girls stared after him, dumbfounded. "Let's get out of here." Ally spat. They grabbed their boxes and headed quickly for the school. 


	9. Let's Talk

Eleanor swung her legs over the side of the hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey came to her side, touching her arm. "This hurt?" She asked, raising a brow. "Only a slight sting." Eleanor smiled. "I really think I'm fine to go...I'll leave it in the sling." Madam Pomfrey gave a sympathetic smile. The girl had been there three days already and was no doubt growing restless. She smiled and nodded once. "Alright...but come back to see me in two days. You should be well enough to use it by then." Eleanor grinned, sliding to her feet. She grabbed her robe and placed it about her shoulders before setting off for the door. In the hall, Remus had been waiting, leaning against the opposite wall, hands in his pockets. He looked completely worn out. His eyes were tired and his skin clammy and pale. Across his face were three long scratches, deep but no longer bleeding. Eleanor stopped and stared at him. She didn't know whether to be angry, afraid, or sympathetic. He'd lied to her and tried to kill her, but she couldn't help but remember loving him. Remus's eyes looked to the stone floor as he toed at the ground nervously. "I...just wanted to make sure that you were okay." He looked up at her, maybe hoping for an answer. Maybe hoping for her to hug him and tell him everything was fine. But all she did was nod and turn on her heel, heading for the Gryffindor common room. His heart sank. Remus took a long stroll about the grounds before heading back to the Gryffindor common room. As he scrambled through the portrait hole late that night James, Sirius, Peter, Ally, and Lilly looked up at him. They had been lounging in the overstuffed armchairs by the fire waiting for him to get back. Lilly got up and walked over to him with a smile. "It's good to have you back." She took him in her arms. He gave her a rather unenthusiastic pat on the back. when she pulled away, she bit her lip as if she had something to say. But she only turned and walked back to the group, pulling him by the hand. "No." Lilly let go of his hand and turned to him as he stopped walking. He gave a kindly sort of half smile. "I think I'm just going to go up to bed." "Oh, Remus-" "Really, I'm tired." He smiled again, waved at everyone else sitting behind her, and then set out for the boys' dorm. Once he was out of sight, James sighed. "You guys really screwed things up." He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "How were we supposed to know he was there?" Lilly asked, shooting him a threatening glance. "How were we supposed to know he was a werewolf?" Ally added. "You couldn't figure it out?" Sirius asked, raising a brow. "We did. It was obvious. He'd leave once a month for a few days. Always getting sick the week of the full moon. Come back with scratches all over him-" "With no people around to get at, the poor guy got at himself." James looked distressed and angry. He probably was just angry that this had to happen to such a good guy. "And with Eleanor now ignoring him-" Sirius began. "She's scared to death!" Lilly shouted. She looked around to see if anyone was listening. They were alone. She lowered her voice anyway. "How would you feel in her place? They've been together for almost three years and he never told her, James! She finds out too late just when he's about to kill her!" Sirius glared at her. "Well, he didn't tell us either! He's afraid. All of his life he never had any friends and he doesn't want to lose these ones! The guy's been through more than you can imagine!" He pushed himself out of his chair and headed toward the stairs. "Sirius..." Ally piped up. He turned to look at her. "Tell him that he should talk to her. We'll get her to come down to breakfast tomorrow..." Sirius seemed to be considering it. He didn't say anything as he turned and walked up the stairs. "We should all get to bed." James added. In agreement, they all stood up and headed to their dorms. Eleanor awoke that morning with a start. A cold sweat formed on her brow and she breathed heavily. Sitting up and ripping open her curtains, she saw that it was still dark. Quiet snores came from the other girls. She sighed, closed the curtains and laid down again. What had she even been dreaming about? She was screaming, running toward an open door. She was trying to close it but as soon as she reached it, a werewolf jumped out, tackling her to the floor. Eleanor opened her eyes quickly as Ally and Lily sat down on either side of her. She sat up, confused. She didn't even remember falling back to sleep. "You're gonna miss breakfast, Sleepyhead." Lilly smiled. "So get up." Ally added. Eleanor yawned, stretching for a moment. "I want to sleep..." "Oh, no, you don't!" Ally warned with a laughed. "We thought you might say that...so we came prepared." Ally and Lilly both held up glasses of water. Eleanor quickly sat up and climbed out of her bed and turned back to them. "There, happy?" She turned and left the room to get washed up. An hour later and they made their way through the portrait hole, down the seven flights of stairs, and into the Entrance Hall. To their right were the doors to the Great Hall. Lilly led the way past the Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables to the Gryffindor table at the far wall and took a seat next to James. Eleanor paused when she saw Remus, her smile slowly fading. Ally pulled her down into a seat, giving her a pleading look. Remus didn't look at them, but instead at the food on his plate, which he didn't touch. "Good morning, ladies." Sirius forced a smile. "Morning." Said Ally, kissing him on the cheek. After a long silence, Ally elbowed Eleanor in the arm. "Morning." She said quietly, pretending to be preoccupied with her nails. It was quiet once again as everyone took to eating their breakfast slowly. Eleanor couldn't bring herself to touch the food. She felt like she was going to cry. Standing up, she opened a napkin and grabbed some bacon, eggs, sausage, and a roll. "I'm going for a walk." She said, turning and leaving the Great Hall. James elbowed Remus lightly. "Go." Remus looked at him. He couldn't even force a smile. "Why?" "Look...don't go weak on us now. Tell her everything we told you to. Everything you said last night." Sirius demanded, shaking his fork at him. Remus rolled his eyes. "She won't listen...she's got every right to hate me." "No, she doesn't!" Lilly pounded her hand on the table. Everyone stared at her. "You know...you have feelings too. You are human. Well, at least part. But still, that counts! She can't hate you forever and as soon as you at least let her know how you feel about all of this then she'll have time to think about it. Maybe she'll apologize and we'll all be happy again!" Just to make her shut up, Remus pounded his hands on the table and pushed himself to his feet. He turned and walked out of the Great Hall and up the stairs. She wasn't in the common room. He didn't know where to look. Running up to the boys' dorm, he pulled the Marauder's Map from the trunk at the foot of his bed. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He tapped the map lightly with his wand and almost instantly writing appeared in the spot he'd hit and travelled outward like a ripple in water. He opened it up, searching the school. "No...No...Not there." He mumbled, pouring over every inch of the map. "Ah ha." He closed the map, tapping it again. "Mischeif managed." Standing from his bed, he shoved the map into his pocket amd started off toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Reaching the door, he quietly turned the knob and pushed it open, peeking his head inside. Eleanor sat on a desk, the napkin open in her lap, munching on a piece of sausage. She was ripping apart a strip of bacon and throwing into the tank of water next to her for the grindylow to eat. It kept pressing its face against the glass, it's pointy teeth bared, everytime she ate a piece herself. He stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind him. Eleanor looked up and frowned. "You followed me?" He looked up at her as he slowly walked over. "I need to talk to you." "We don't need to talk." She looked down again, ripping a piece of bacon up and tossing it into the tank. "You really shouldn't be feeding that to him." He took to watching the grindylow swim around frantically to grab the pieces. "Oh well. One less grindylow if it kills him. At least he'll die happy." "Look..." He began. But he didn't know how to finish. "I-" "Why did you lie to me?" She asked, looking at him now. "About the Shrieking Shack. Never telling me you were a monster in the first place." "I'm not a monster." He frowned. "And you know it. Just last week you told me you loved me." She laughed, wiping at her eyes like they itched. He knew she was about to cry. "Yeah, I did. Before I realized what exactly I'd be dealing with when I married you." She slid off of the desk and walked toward him, examining the cuts on his face. "You should let Pomfrey have a look at those." "You wouldn't be dealing with anything you haven't dealt with already if we got married, Nell. Only this time you'd know where I disappeared to once a month and I don't have to make anymore stupid excuses." She went to touch the cut and he gently pushed her hand away. Being this close to her was driving him nuts. He wanted the old Eleanor back. The one who would jump into his arms and kiss him and hold him. But she just crossed her arms. "You know...while I was in hospital." She looked down. "I couldn't sleep. Everytime I closed my eyes I saw you. Snarling and running at me. Those teeth...claws." "That wasn't me." He spat. She ignored him. "Then I had this nightmare. I was running for the basement door before our child could reach it to go downstairs because I had to lock you down there on full moons. But he got there first and pulled open the door to look for you. And I had to watch as you ripped him limb from limb." She broke down into tears and turned away from him. He didn't dare go to touch her. "Eleanor...I would never do that." "Oh, you wouldn't? If it wouldn't have been for that dog...you would've done it to me!" She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Look, I'm sorry. I just..." "No, you're right." He looked down, taking a step away from her. "It's not fair that I didn't warn you. I'm dangerous. Eleanor, if I could change it for you, I would. When I came here I was so afraid to tell anyone because...well, this is exactly why. People are so prejudiced against my kind that it's impossible for us to even have a life." She wiped at her eyes again and bit hard into her lip to keep from crying again. "I love you." He continued. "I tried to keep you away from the Shack and away from me and keep you safe but-" "I didn't listen." She interrupted him. "And I'm sorry." He nodded slowly, just looking at her. His hands were now shoved in his pokets like they always were when he was nervous. When she didn't speak for a while, he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry too...for not telling you. But... I was afraid you'd do this." She smiled and nodded. Man, at that moment he wished crying were illegal. Especially when he wasn't able to do anything about it. "So, what now?" He asked. Probably a stupid question, but he needed to know. She shook her head. "I don't think I can do this. I'm sorry." She avoided his eyes at all costs. She watched the grindylow, stared at the floor, anything. He only nodded. "No, it's okay. Really." She turned on her heel and left the classroom before she completely broke down. Storming up the stairs, she locked herseld in the girls' dorm for the remainder of the day. 


	10. Quidditch!

Eleanor, Lilly, Sirius, Peter, and Remus all crowded onto a bench at the very top of the stands in the Gryffindor crowd. Each had painted their face red and yellow and waved a Gryffindor banner. On the ground, Ally, James, and the rest of the team were listening intently as Madam Hooch gave the rules of the game and brought her whistle to her lips. Ally looked over all of the Slytherin players. All of them were boys except for the seeker, Browne, who was a pale girl about her age with long dark brown hair tied back into a bun. She smirked as she met eyes with Ally and kicked off quickly as the whistle was blown. Ally kicked off, feeling the cool winter air blowing through her hair and robes. She shivered slightly, but didn't led it effect her. She sped off after the Quaffle which had landed int he hands of a very surly looking Slytherin boy. Reaching his side, Ally reached out to attempt to push the Quaffle out from under his arm. He turned his head, his face set in an evil looking glare. He kicked out at the tail of her broom, sending her into a spiral downward. She steadied her broom and heard Madam hooch blow her whistle. "Yes!" She grinned, catching the Quaffle as it was thrown to her. The other players backed off and she flew for the Slytherin goal. flying faster and faster, the Slytherin Keeper started to get worried. She was headed straight for him. He gave a holler and moved to the side. She threw the Quaffle through the hoop and pulled up just in time to miss the hoop. The crowd went willd. "And Hudson puts the Quaffle through, putting Gryffindor ahead ten to zero. The players take their positions...the whistle was blown...oh! Longbottom of Gryffindor is in possesion! He goes for the Slytherin goal...oh no, Bludger to the head. He's okay...He's fine...he's back on his broom." Harry Jordan called through the magical megaphone. "What's this? Slytherin in possession? COME ON, GRYFFINDOR! HUDSON, GET OUT THERE! Whooo! Yes, NICE steal by Hudson. Beautiful girl, absolutely gorgeous. Ya know...I was going to ask her to the Yule Ball, but-" "Harry!" The charms teacher hollered. "The game, if you please! "Oh yes, sorry Professor." Jordan cleared his throat. "Slytherin in possession. Oh, Fake, that was a dirty thing you did...horrible manners, hitting a la-" "HARRY!" "Slytherin scores! Gryffindor and Slytherin now tied, ten to ten." In a matter of minutes, Slytherin was ahead 60 to 10. Eleanor put her head in her hands. "Oh, I can't watch!" "No, Nell! Look! James! He's found the snitch!" Lilly shrieked. Eleanor quickly pulled her hands from her eyes and looked up at the sky. Indeed, James was in a dive toward the ground with the Slytherin girl right on his tail. "Go, James!" They all hollered. The crowds went wild. And after what seemed like an eternity, James held his clenched fist in the air with a beaming grin. The crowd's cheers were deafening. Harry Jordan's voice boomed over all. "GRYFFINDOR WINS! JAMES POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE CUP! 160 to 70!!!" Everyone headed down to the fields to congratulate the Gryffindors. The Slytherins were all looking rather sulky, not leaving their stands. Sirius grabbed James and, along with Remus, they carried him on their shoulders around the field. Eleanor and Lilly grabbed Ally, parading her around. They carried James and Ally all the way back to the Gryffindor common room, after collecting the Quidditch cup, where there was about twenty tables set up filled with food and pumpkin juice. "PARTY!" James and Sirius hollered. Everyone cheered. The party lasted well on through the night until their head of house, Professor Frizzle, came in to holler at them and send them all to their dorms. In the morning, they all head down to breakfast and took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Each wore a huge grin though there was nothing but sleepiness in their eyes. Each had only gotten about five hours of sleep. After eating in silence and listening to snippets of conversations around them, they realized that the Quidditch game was all in the past. The new buzzing excitement was about the coming weekend- the Yule Ball. "Oh, I can't wait!" Ally exclaimed once the girls made it back up to their dorm. "Me either...my dress is going to be incredible." Lilly added, plopping down onto her bed. They had at least an hour before Transfiguration. Eleanor just sat down on her bed and looked out of the window toward the Forest. Ally and Lilly must have sensed the hurting silence because they both walked over, one sitting next to her, one sitting across from her on the next bed. "You're still going, right?" Ally asked, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I don't have a date." "So? Lots of people don't have dates." Lilly shrugged. "You'll find someone once you get there." "You don't want to miss this...it doesn't happen often. And this is your last year! Live a little!" Ally added. "And you have a week. Someone can still ask you." Eleanor shrugged and gave a sad smile. 


	11. Snivellus Snape

The next week seemed to be going in slow motion. Almost everyone in the entire school signed up to stay over the Christmas holiday. The halls buzzed with anticipation now that the Ball was only a day away. Eleanor, Lily, and Ally sat at a table in the library, reading different books. They'd been bored out of their minds with nothing left to do. Of course, they were only looking a the pages and, instead, their minds were focused on their conversation. The librarian had long since given up her attempt to quiet everyone in the library. "I think I'm going to wear my hair up." Lilly stated simply, shrugging. "Maybe have a few curls coming down..." "That sounds cute. I was thinking about doing that too, you rotten little idea stealer." Ally laughed. They heard someone clear their throat from behind them. They were obviously trying to get their attention. All three spun around, confused. Standing behind them, in robes of black with his long, geasy black hair down to his chin, was Severus Snape. Each just stared at him wondering what the hell he wanted. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "A word, please?" He asked, looking at Eleanor. She hesitated before standing. "Uhh...I'll be back, guys." She turned and followed Severus off through a maze of bookcases. She slowed to a stop, it finally occuring to her that hemight attack her or hex her or something. "Severus....what is this about?" He turned to her, his eyes squinting as though he were appraising her. "I just wanted to ask you-" His head snapped in every direction as he made sure no one was listening. "-if you would go to the Ball with me tomorrow night?" Eleanor just stared at him, not sure she had heard him right. This seemed to make him uncomfortable and he looked around again. "I...well..." She stammered. "Sure." He snapped his head in her direction, his black eyes wide. "Well...seeing as I don't have a date...why not?" He just stared at her still as if he hadn't expected that answer. After a moment, he cleared his throat, attempting to regain his composure. "Right....see you tomorrow night, then." He quickly walked off. "See you." And she was left to make her way back to the table. When she finally did, she sat down across from Ally and Lilly. They only watched her, waiting for her to explain. "Severus asked me to the Ball." "Ew!" "What a little creep!" "How could he even think you'd go with him?" "I know...ugh. Slimeball." When Eleanor didn't respond, they stopped commenting. "Don't tell me you-"Ally started. But she couldn't finish. "Well...I didn't want to hurt his feelings." "OH, IN THE NAME OF MERLIN!" Lilly screamed. The librarian rushed over, her face bright red. "Now, now! You girls are too noisy! Out! OUT!" They were hurriedly ushered out of the library, the doors closed in their face. Lilly and Ally couldn't find their words. They just turned and walked to the library for lunch. They stopped when they heard hushed voices somewhere near the Entrance Hall. "Oh, honestly, Snape!" A girl said. "You're pathetic!" "Well...you were the one who told me to-" "I was joking! Asking a Gryffindor...you must be out of your mind. Imagine what the rest of the Slytherins will say. And I'm stuck being friends with you!" "I'm not making you stay friends with me..." He said, sounding sad. "Oh, shut up. I wasn't being serious..." She sighed. "Just...ugh. Why that Gryffindor though? Didn't you know she's got a boyfriend?" "They broke up. Everyone knows...." Ally, Eleanor, and Lilly hid behind a suit of armour as Severus and the Seeker from the Slytherin Quidditch team walked by them. Then they hurried into the Great Hall. "Everyone knows about Remus and I?" Eleanor suddenly felt like her life was being watched through a microscope. She looked up, expecting to see a giant eyeball. Thankfully, there wasn't one. "Of course they do. This is hogwarts. Word gets around. And after not seeing you two all over each other anymore....rumours fly." Lilly stated, taking her seat. The guys hadn't gotten there yet. They began shoveling food onto their plates in silence. "I still can't believe you said yes." Ally muttered, shoving a cheese sandwich into her mouth. Eleanor rolled her eyes and refused to comment. Moments later, the guys came in, sitting around them. Eleanor didn't look up. "Morning, ladies." James said as he kissed Lily's cheek. "How is your morning going?" Sirius added. "Oh, just peachy." Lilly said, glancing at Eleanor. Sensing something deep, Sirius just had to ask. "What happened now?" "Why don't you tell him, Nell?" Lilly added with a smile. Eleanor placed her fork down and looked up at them all with a smile. "I was asked to the Ball this morning. By Severus Sanpe. And I told him I'd be delighted to go." After glaring at Lily, she pushed away from the table and stormed out of the room. "SNIVELLUS?" Sirius shouted, looking like he was going to be sick. 


	12. The Yule Ball

It was the big night. The common room was bustling with Gryffindors in dresses and robes of different colours excited by the fact that they weren't in uniform. Lilly and Ally spent hours locked in their dorm stressing over their hair and their dresses. Eleanor had taken her things to a girls bathroom somehwere else in the school to get ready. Standing in front of the mirror, Lilly gave one last sigh. "You're sure it's perfect?" She asked, running her hands over the form fitting, emrald green silk. Her dark red hair was pulled up in a tight twist and her make-up was simple, but gorgeous. "Positive." Ally grinned, looking over Lilly's shoulder. Ally wore a long, baby pink strapless dress with her hair up in a twist, a few strands hanging down to frame her face. They hugged quickly before turning and heading down to the common room. People were already headed out through the portrait hole. James, Sirius, and Peter stood by the fireplace talking. When they caught sight of Ally and Lilly, their jaws dropped and their eyes widened. "Wow..." Sirius voiced. "You girls look.....absolutely stunning." James whispered. "Well, thank you." Lilly started, bowing slightly. "You boys look great too." "Come on....we'll be late." Ally linked arms with Sirius and headed out through the portrait hole. James smiled and kissed Lilly's cheek before taking her hand and leading her out. When they reached the Entrance Hall, they joined the huge mass of students waiting for the doors to the Great Hall to open. They were all talking excitedly and exclaiming over how wonderful their friends looked. "I wonder where Nell is." Lilly stood on her tip-toes to see above everyone. "Just look for the grease monkey and you'll find her." Sirius muttered. Ally elbowed him with a smile. "Now, now. That's not very nice." He laughed and kissed her cheek, before pointing toward the doors. They were finally open. Students hurried forward, filing through and sitting down at the small round, candle-lit tables that took the place of the house tables. Sirius, Ally, James, Lilly, and Peter got their own table near the stage. The stage was set up with fiddles, guitars, and drums. "Oh, there's a band?" Ally asked, looking around for some rockers. "Supposedly the Weird Sisters are playing." Peter said, looking around also. Dumbledore stood and the room grew quiet. All eyes fell upon him. He wore perriwinkle blue dress robes and his long silver beard was braided at the ends. On his head was a matching pointy blue hat. His eyes twinkled with excitement as he smiled and looked over every student in the room. "I must say..." He began. "You all look positively stunning. I won't take too much time away from your night...all I want to say is...Have fun, enjoy the music, and dance!" The room cheered as five women in black robes climbed onto the stage and picked up an instrument. Almost instantly an upbeat song began to play. Couples flooded the dance floor along with some teachers. "Oh, come on, James!" Lilly pleaded, grabbing his hand. "Already? It's the first song!" He sighed, waving goodbye to Sirius and Ally as Lilly dragged him onto the floor. Ally laughed, sipping her butterbeer. "Ugh...don't they have anything else?" "Well..." Sirius reached inside his robes to pull out a silver flask. He gave a devilish grin and poured some into her glass. "Try that." Ally hesitantly brought the glass under her nose, sniffing it. It was horrible! Her nose burned and she slammed the glass down on the table. "Ugh! What is that?" "Firewhiskey." "Firewhiskey?!" Sirius nodded smugly, drinking down half of the flask. Ally wasn't even going to ask how he'd gotten it. She knew Sirius was a clever lad. She took a deep breath, then lifted the glass and swallowed its contents. She placed the empty glass down, nearly choking. Sirius only looked at her with a smile. "Care to dance?" Ally laughed a little, taking his hand and making her way out to the dance floor. 


	13. Together Again

Eleanor sighed, crossing her arms. Why had she even bothered getting ready? Why had she bothered even coming to the dance after getting ready? There she was...sitting at a table in her beautiful black silk gown and gloves, her hair done up perfectly in a bun, her make-up dazzling... and she was only sitting. Next to her, Severus sat in his usual black robes staring out at the crowd. He looked so unhappy. "Are you sure you don't want to dance, Severus?" His friend Kaela asked, kicking him in the shin. He glared at her. "I'm positive." "Well, I'm going to go for a walk or something." Eleanor sighed, slamming her hands onto the table and standing. "Honestly, Severus, I thought that if you were going to ask me out you'd at least acknowledge me while I'm here." She walked away, heading for the doors to the Entrance Hall. Once she'd made it outside, Severus had caught up with her. "Eleanor, wait." He grabbed her hand, stopping her from walking away. "I'm sorry, I just..." She just looked at him. His face didn't even change from its evil sneer as he was apologizing. It was pathetic. "You just what? You're just no fun? You just don't like people? You don't like dances? You can't dance?" "No, I can't. I can't dance. I hate dancing. I hate being in crowds of people." He sighed. "It makes me nervous." She smiled. Finally, his face had relaxed. Not that that was attractive even...but it was a start. She sighed, looking around the courtyard. They'd planted bushes and added a fountain. Colourful faeries nested in the bushed and hung above their heads. It was absolutely beautiful. "Walk with me." She stated simply, linking his arm. He stiffened as if he didn't like the contact, but slowly loosened as he followed her down the stone path toward the fountain. They were silent until they sat on a stone bench just feet away from the stone fountain. "Eleanor..." Severus looked down at his hands. "Yes?" She smiled, looking over at him. She wondered why he was getting so nervous. He didn't answer her, but rather gave a pained expression. He seemed to be having some sort of an inward fight with himself. "Severus?" She leaned forward to see his face. Suddenly, he turned to her, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Shocked, she didn't even think to do anything about it until he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She pushed at his chest and shoulders, but he still tried to force himself forward. Perhaps he didn't understand. "Severus, stop! What are you doing?" "Shhh. Don't talk." Again, he kissed her. Growing angry, she kicked him in the shin. As a reflex, he brought up his hand to hit her. "SEVERUS!" He stopped immediately and spun around on the bench. Heading toward them, his wand pointing right in Severus's face, was Remus. He looked furious. Eleanor stood quickly, walking over and taking his arm. She'd never been more happy to see him in her life. Severus's mouth opened in shock. "But...Eleanor..." He stammered. "Good night, Severus." Eleanor glared at him before pulling Remus back toward the castle. Once they were out of earshot, she sighed. "How...where-" Remus seemed to already know what she was asking. "I came down to the Ball late. I saw you walking out....and I saw him follow you. Just thought I'd..." He cleared his throat, forcing back a smile. "Check up on me, eh?" She smirked. "Well...it's Severus Snape. Honestly, Nell...what were you expecting?" "I didn't know what to expect, honestly. You think you know a person and they surprise you." She bit her lip, knowing that sounded a little mean. And she'd meant it mean....but for some reason she didn't want to hurt him. "I'm sorry." "No, it's okay." He looked down. "Look, Nell-" "I've missed you." She blurted out. He got quiet immediately. She even surprised herself. He stopped walking and turned to face her. His eyes were slightly wider and he smirked. "Missed me already?" She nodded, biting her lip. "Terribly." "I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything, Nell." He started, taking her hand in both of his. "I was so afraid that you'd hate me for it. I couldn't bear to lose you. These past few days have been killing me. If I could-" She reached up and pulled him forward, kissing him gently. It seemed like years before she finally pulled away. He didn't open his eyes at all and seemed to be savouring the feeling. She watched him closely, smiling, as he bit his lip and laughed quietly. She lifted his chin to look into his eyes. "I'm...I'm forgiven then?" She laughed, nodding her head. "I forgive you, Remus..." He laughed and hugged her tightly. "Oh, I love you so much, Eleanor." She kissed his neck. "I love you too. Hey, let's go enjoy ourselves, alright?" He seemed to not want to let her go. When he finally did, she grabbed his hand and took off at a run toward the Great Hall. 


End file.
